1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to at least one of a semiconductor sensor device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a semiconductor sensor device has been known wherein a semiconductor-type pressure sensor and a control integrated circuit (IC) for controlling the same are mounted on a flat plate type substrate, wherein these are enclosed by a cylindrical cylinder and the cylinder is filled and sealed with a sealing material, so that the pressure sensor and the control IC are protected. For mounting a cylinder in manufacturing such a semiconductor sensor, a method using a positioning jig has been known conventionally.
FIG. 1A, FIG. 1B, and FIG. 1C are diagrams illustrating a conventional semiconductor sensor device assembled by using a positioning jig. FIG. 1A is a diagram illustrating a flat plate type substrate before a cylinder of the conventional semiconductor sensor device is mounted thereon, FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view of the conventional semiconductor sensor device, and FIG. 1C is an enlarged view of an area A of the conventional semiconductor sensor device as indicated by a broken line in FIG. 1B.
As illustrated in FIG. 1A, the conventional semiconductor sensor device is configured in such a manner that a control IC 220 and a sensor element 230 are mounted on a flat plate type substrate 210, around which a pad 240 is formed, and a wiring 250 extends from the pad 240 to an outside thereof.
As illustrated in FIG. 1B, the conventional semiconductor sensor device is configured in such a manner that a cylindrical cylinder 260 is mounted to surround a periphery of the control IC 220 and the sensor element 230 mounted on the substrate 210 and a sealing material 270 fills in the cylinder 260 so that the sensor element 230 and the control IC 220 are protected.
Furthermore, as illustrated in FIG. 10, the wiring 250 extends and is formed under the cylinder 260 and the sealing material 270. A contact hole is formed on the substrate 210 to connect with such a wiring 250, so that electrical connection with an exterior is conducted.
However, a ring-shaped bottom face of the cylinder 260 is merely bonded to the substrate 210 by an adhesive agent and a surface area adhering to the substrate 210 is reduced, so that a problem may be that an adhesion strength is reduced and the cylinder 260 may separate from the substrate 210.
FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating a method for mounting a cylinder of the conventional semiconductor device illustrated in FIG. 1A, FIG. 1B, and FIG. 10. As illustrated in FIG. 2, while a periphery of the substrate 210 is enclosed by a positioning jig 290, the substrate 210 is positioned in the positioning jig 290 and the cylinder 260 is positioned at an entrance of the positioning jig 290 and thus mounted on the substrate 210.
However, in this case, a problem may be that an error originating from a substrate dimension tolerance and an error originating from a jig dimension tolerance between the substrate 210 and the positioning jig 260, and an error originating from a cylinder dimension tolerance and an error originating from a jig dimension tolerance between the cylinder 260 and the positioning jig 290, are caused so that it is not possible to improve precision of mounting of the cylinder 260. Furthermore, it is possible to arrange components on the substrate 210 using image recognition at improved precision, but an outline of the substrate 210 forms a V-shaped groove at a border between individual substrates 210 in an aggregate of substrates and mechanical cutting is to apply a pressure thereto so as to cause cutting along the V-shaped groove, so that it is not possible to be dimensioned at improved precision. Accordingly, a problem may be that an error originating from a dimension tolerance between the substrate 210 and the positioning jig 290 increases, and structurally, it is difficult to position and mount the cylinder 260 at improved precision.
In order to solve such problems in adhesion strength between a cylinder and a substrate and precision of mounting of a cylinder, a semiconductor sensor device has been suggested wherein a sensor element and a control IC are mounted on a substrate having a circular and convex shape and a cylinder is positioned to mate with the circular and convex shape, so that the cylinder is mounted (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-033326).
FIG. 3A, FIG. 3B, and FIG. 3C are diagrams illustrating a conventional semiconductor sensor device using a convex-shaped substrate as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-033326. FIG. 3A is a diagram illustrating the convex-shaped substrate, FIG. 3B is a cross-sectional view of the conventional semiconductor sensor device using the convex-shaped substrate, and FIG. 3C is an enlarged view of an area B of the conventional semiconductor sensor device using the convex-shaped substrate as indicated by a broken line in FIG. 3B.
As illustrated in FIG. 3A, a circular and convex shape 311 is formed in a central area of a substrate 310, and a pad 340 and a wiring 350 are formed in the convex shape 311.
As illustrated in FIG. 3B, a cylinder 360 is positioned to mate with the convex shape 311 and mounted on the substrate 310. Then, a sealing material 370 fills in the cylinder 360 to protect a sensor element 330 and a control IC 320. Thereby, it is possible to facilitate positioning of the cylinder 360, increase a surface area for placing the substrate 310 and the cylinder 360, and improve an adhesion strength thereof.
However, in the conventional semiconductor sensor device using the convex-shaped substrate as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-033326, a step is produced on the substrate 310 due to the convex shape 311 as illustrated in FIG. 3C, so that the wiring 350 has to be contained in the convex shape 311 and it is not possible to be provided to extend under the cylinder 360. Thereby, a problem may be that it is not possible for the wiring 350 to extend sufficiently and a restriction is caused in such a manner that a contact hole to be formed on the substrate 310 has to be formed on a restricted area under the convex shape 311. Furthermore, the cylinder 360 with an increased diameter has to be used accordingly in order to ensure a sufficient length of the wiring 350, and as a result, a problem may be that miniaturization of a semiconductor sensor device is difficult.